Paperboard and corrugated containers are used extensively in all facets of commercial and domestic life. A multitude of paperboard containers exist, each generally designed for either a wide or specialized area of use. Shipping containers account for a large segment of the commercial market for containers. An example of a specialized area requiring containers specially constructed for its needs is the fishing industry. In preparation for shipping, fish are generally cleaned and frozen. The forzen fish are then placed in a shipping container along with a cooling material, such as dry ice or reusable ice packs. The demands placed on containers used to ship fish and other frozen goods are great. To adequately protect the cargo, the container must be strudy, moisture and leak resistant, insulating, and resistant to unauthorized or accidental opening. In addition, since mass quantities of containers are used and the fish processing center is often in an isolated area, such as Alaska, the container must not occupy a lot of area when unassembled, must be easily and quickly assembled, and must be economical, preferably capable of repeated use.
One example of a fish container used by many guide services in Alaska is a container made from corrugated board blanks having a wax-like coating. A bottom component and a top component of the container are made from blanks of the coated board. The use of one piece blanks allows easy shipment and storage of the containers prior to assembly. The top and bottom components are identical in construction, except that the blank from which the bottom is constructed is slightly smaller than the blank for the top. The bottom and top each have seamless construction, utilizing internal gussets, foldably connected to a side and end panel. The gussets are secured to the end flap, thereby affecting erection of each container, by use of multiple staples which pierce the end panels and gussets.
The staples, however, violate the integrity of the end panels. Additionally, removal of the staples when disassembling the containers tears the end panels, such that each container may not be assembled and disassembled repeatedly. To maintain closure of an enclosed container made from a top and bottom component, twine tape or other securing devices are wrapped around the container, and are therefore an additional expense of shipping.
Another example is a container constructed from corrugated board blanks having a foil laminate applied to its surfaces. This container utilizes two blanks to form an enclosed container. The bottom component has an end construction utilizing connecting panels attached to side and end panels, and a retention panel and locking tab. The retention panels fold exterior to the end panels and overlap connecting panels folded against the exterior surface of each end panel. The locking tab is slidably positioned in the space created by the interdsection of the connecting panels. The top component is of conventional construction, utilizing internal gussets adhesively secured to the interior of the side panels.
Many containers are found in the prior art which are manufactured from one piece paperboard blanks. One example of a container which is leakproof and securable against accidental opening without the use of other devices, such as twine or tape is U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,069. The '069 patent describes a one-piece container having wall and gusset panels positioned around a central bottom panel. The gusset panels fold into the container in a conventional leakproof arrangement. In order to prevent the gusset panels from occupying usable space within the container, special flaps attached to the ends walls hold the gussets against the end walls. Cover panels come together over the container to form a handle, and slotted projections attached to the gusset panels engage tabs on the handle to maintain the closed configuration. The inner surface of the paperboard is coated with a waterproof coating or impregnated with a water impervious material to allow carrying perishables and ice. This container may be repeatedly assembled and disassembled. However, because of the handle this apparatus is not well suited for shipping.
Canadian Patent No. 700,533 discloses a siftproof carton, designed for the shipment of powdered or pulverized material such as granulated soap. Assembly of this leakproof shipping container requires the use of glue or other adhesives.
Despite the various efforts found in the prior art, there remains a need for a reusable container which can be made secure and leakproof without having to utilize tape, glue or other securing devices to secure against accidental opening, and which can be assembled from a single blank capable of repeated assembly and disassembly.